The GreenyWorld Multi 2002
|image = |developer = "Balls" |publisher = Fox Interactive |released = PlayStation 2 NA November 13, 2001 EU November 16, 2001 AUS November 16, 2001 JP January 25, 2002 Xbox And Gamecube NA March 1, 2002 EU March 8, 2002 AUS March 8, 2002 |genre = Action, platforming, Action-adventure, Open world |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = ACB: M ELSPA: 15+ ESRB: M USK: 16 |platforms = PlayStation 2, Xbox, Gamecube }} (or simply known as TGWM 2002), is an action-platform video game developed by "Balls" and published by Fox Interactive. It was released for PlayStation 2 and Gamecube And Xbox in 2001. Story crew expandable the cily '' ''dave dont surf the bog hunted death from above in side the house Shock and awe Sins of the father All in no fighting in the war room Final mission Gameplay The game includes a multiplayer mode, where up to four players can compete against each other in seven different minigames with their own custom rules: Beach, Raptor, Heist, War, Tank, Race and Deathmatch. In Beach, some players assume the control of the Frenchies and must go up through the beach and into a waiting escape vehicle, while others must stop them by firing at them from fixed positions. Raptor involves players controlling characters and of course raptors in order to feed a baby dinosaur, while others play as cavemen that have to steal dinosaur eggs. Heist engrosses players in the robbery of a bank, where the goal is to retrieve a cash bag from the center of the level and run with it to the team's vault without being damaged. War can either be a traditional capture the flag mode or Total War, where players have to get the other teams gas canister and use it to release a chemical gas that annihilates the enemy. Similarly, in Tank players fight against each other by using tanks and grabbing chemical canisters that can release a lethal corrosive gas, destroying all the tanks that are outdoors. Race is a racing mode which provides two variations of the same course. Items can be acquired and used against opponents. Finally, there is a standard deathmatch mode, where players fight against each other in shooting style from a third-person perspective. Players can set a number of different options for each game, such as score limit, number of lives, and inclusion of optional bots. Development Chris Shaw, The Creator of GreenyWorld has been created an multi video game since 1999, Shaw has been modeling characters from The GreenyWorld Multi 2002, Shaw said "The Game was completed" Early production concept artwork was made by Chris Shaw. In 2000, E3 showed a trailer for The GreenyWorld Multi 2002 ''and Titled 'The GreenyWorld Multi 2001. But since the game wasn't available until 2001. The game was originally intended to be published by Universal Interactive Studios. After a falling-out between Fox Interactive and the two entities, "Balls" was forced to alter the game from a free-roaming title to a standard title. "Balls" had to begin development of the game from scratch and were given only twelve months to complete the game. Also, PlayStation, SEGA Dreamcast and Nintendo 64 versions for game was originally planned, but they are cancelled. The game was moved to PlayStation 2 and Xbox in 2001. Characters are Scrapped There are 2 characters are scrapped. here's number 1. '''Ash and Pikachu from the Pokemon series are going to be a original characters, but they got scrapped. here's number 2. Toon Link was a original character from Zelda. his special move was his sword, but he got also scrapped and wait to the Sequel. Roger Rabbit ' from the 1988 film ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit was also planned to appear, but Gary Wolf sued Disney. Characters includes characters like Greeny Phatom, Geo's World, Gree City and more. There are also characters from Men in Black, Shrek, Antz and Adventure Time An american tail. Playable Characters *Little Guy *Dr. Beanson *Geo Guy *Gree Guy *Gree Doaler *Gree yoshi *Finnley Small *Lucas Guy *Agent K *Agent J *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Mario *Sonic *Shrek *Donkey *Z *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon *Jan Soto *Jason *Bobby *Gex *Kirby *Cartman *Stan *Kyle *Kenny *Stickman *Sandy *Chicken Little *Winnie the Pooh *Rayman *fievel Unlockble Characters There's Unlockble characters in this game. Here's the list: *Wendy (South Park) *Coraline Jones (Coraline) *Bloo (FHIF) *Mac (FHIF) *Frankie Foster (FHIF) *Butters (South Park) *Edd (Eddsworld) *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Hank Hill (King of the Hill) *Eric (Eric Gets Grounded) *tom (eddsworld) *tiger (An American tail) *Hamtaro (Hamtaro) *Stan (Hamtaro) *Sandy (Hamtaro) Non-playable Characters *Lego Man *Mr. Crack *Sliver the hedgehog *red and blue *Sonicare Guy Controllers for the game PlayStation 2 *X Button. Press X to Jump. *O Button. Press O to Roll. *Triangle Button. Press Triangle to Action. *Square Button. Press Square to Pick up a Weapon. *START Button. Press START to Pause the Game. *SELECT Button. Press SELECT to Show Map. *Left, Right, Up and Down Button. Use the D-pad or DualShock 2 to Move, Run and Walk. L and R Buttons L button:''' *L1 Button. Press L1 to Zoom up. *L2 Button. Press L2 to Zoom down. R button: *R1 Button. Press R1 to Sneak. *R2 Button. Press R2 to Crawl. Xbox *A Button. Press A to Jump. *B Button. Press B to Roll. *X Button. Press X tp Action. *Y Button. Press Y to Pick up a Weapon. *START Button. Press START to Pause the Game. *BACK Button. Press BACK to Show Map. *Left, Right, Up, and Down Button. Use the D-pad or the Joystick to Move, Run and Walk. L and R Buttons *Left Button. Press the Left button to Zoom up and down. *Right Button. Press the Right button to Sneak and Crawl. Remake In 2010, The GreenyWorld Multi Series is planing to make an Remake for PS3, 3DS, Wii U, and Xbox 360. The Game is set to be released in 2013. Gallery TGWM 2002 XBOX.jpg|Xbox cover art TGWM 2002 Front and Back.jpg|PS2 Cover front and back TGWMconceptart.jpg|Early production concept artwork. TGWM 2002 Screenshot.jpg|Screenshot for the game. TGWM 2002 PAL.jpg|A PAL version cover art. TGWM 2002 PS2 GH Cover.jpg|PS2 Greatest Hits version cover art. TGWM 2002 PS2 Platinum Cover.jpg|PS2 PAL Platinum Cover for the game. TGWM 2002 PS2 JP Cover.jpg|A Japanese Cover for the game. TGWM 2002 PS2 JP The Best Cover.jpg|JP The Best version for the game. External links *The GreenyWorld Multi Wiki Category:Video Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Pages by Geosworld2011 Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Action games Category:Fighting Games Category:Racing Games Category:GreenyWorld Category:Cancelled Playstation Games Category:Cancelled SEGA Dreamcast Games Category:Cancelled Nintendo 64 Games Category:Geo's World